She Is Perfect
by wonder woman2002
Summary: The Winx do the best in school and are really nice...to the adults and 5 guys like the 5 winx girls can they get the Winx Will be a sequl if at least 2 people give a like comment Comment if you like this story if not dont bother
1. Chapter 1

Flora walked up to Bloom and the rest of the girls.

"Helia was so looking at you!" Bloom said.

Flora rolled her eyes.

"No guys Helia was looking at Flora's BUTT!" Stella said.

"Grow up!" Flora said.

"You all are wrong!"Layla said

"Thanks someone in their right mind." Flora said.

"HE WAS LOOKING AT HER BOOBS!" Layla yelled.

"Ok you are dirty." Flora said.

Everyone laughed.

"Come on the witch will give us detesion." Everyone laughed and Mr. Grazelda had heard her and said you all get detention.

"MUSA!" Everyone yelled.

"What yall laughed." Musa said.

Musa had a red dress and black leggings with blue leggings and blue heels her hair in 2 pig tails.

Layla had her light blue cans around her neck with a blue mini skirt and a blue tang top with a green leather jacket and black heel lace boots and her hair down.

Bloom had a blue dress and red wedges with red bangles.

Stella had orange dress and yellow pumps.

The girls walked in the class and all the guys stared and the girls rolled their eyes and popped their lips.

As Layla was about to sit a guy grabbed her arm and pulled her close then said "Hey babe want to come to my place I like fisty and the not the girly tipe.

"Oh good hope you like this!" Layla said then slapped him.

All the guys laughed and the girls gasped in shock.

Layla sat down.

When the teacher came in Layla put on her head phones and was listening to Wonderland By Natalia Kills.

When the teacher finally realized Layla wasn't paying attention but was taking notes Ms. Keen said "Layla pay attention!"

Layla said "Why pay attention to something that isn't even right."

"What!?" Ms. Keen said

"The answer isn't 1029384750 its 10293848576."Layla said.

Ms. Keen said "No mine is right."

Layla stood up walked to the front of the class take the chalk and right how she got and sat back down.

"OHH!" Ms. Keen said.

Layla rolled her eyes and put her head phones back on and finished her work.

Nabu thought to himself _ok I live next door to that now? SCORE!_


	2. Heart ace

**Flora's house**

Flora had her black tang top white leather jacket and white mini skirt and black heel boots with white laces and her hair up.

She was in her pink room at her laptop with her curtains open.

Helia sat at his window drawing.

Helia motioned for to open her window.

Flora rolled her eyes and opened her window.

"What?" She said snappy.

Helia said "So you coming to the mountains with us on Christmas! You happy?"

"I'm jumping with joy." She said emotionlessly.

"Hey you are always happy but you said the exact same thing Layla did because Nabu's family is coming.

"WOO! I'm pumped!" Flora said.

"Really!?" He said

"No" She said fast.

"Want to come over PLEASE!" Helia said.

"No"

"Please"

No

"Please"

"No"

"Please!"

"FINE!"

"Here i'll get wood so you can-"

"No" Flora said but continued "just step back"

Helia moved to the other side of the wall.

Flora got to the edge of her window climbed to the roof then flipped onto Helia's roof then jumped onto a tree branch then jumped and grabbed the top of the roof and swung through the window in about 1 minute.

"What."

"Wow."

"AH! What my sister is begging me to take her to take her to your house to see Jessie so..can we speed this up its cold and I have to go."

"Wanna hang?"

"Pass I kind of like how we are friends and don't want to mess that up none of us want to and I don't have feelings for you."

"Oh Flora I-"

"I gotta go see you in about 5 minutes cause our parents are going out so we have to stay and watch them."

"O..Ok" He stuttered.


	3. Going to the mountains

I put Roses pink dress and a grey church jacket with a pink scarf and gloves I gave her 2 pig tails.

I gave myself a green knee length dress with a slight poof and pink gloves with a green scarf she also have rose her pink boots and Flora had her green boots with my hair down.

We walked to Helia's house right next door but when they walked in Helia and Jessie was on the couch.

So hey.

"JESSIE!" Rose screamed.

"ROSE!" Jessie screamed.

"HELIA!" I screamed.

"FLORA!" He screamed back.

"Not funny!" 8 year old Rose said.

"Yes funny!" I said.

While the girls played me and Helia talked.

"Hey lets watch Twilight!" I said.

"Um...NO!" Helia said.

"Why me and the girls even made something for parts were Jacob is shirtless it goes The Sun Goes Down The Moon Comes Out-"

Rose Jessie and Flora screamed "AND HIS SHIRT COMES OFF!AH!"

Helia said "You are such a girls but with a punch."

Layla had called Flora and she put it on speaker.

"HEY LA!"

"HEY Flo hi Helia"

We were just talking about Jacob.

Rose, Jessie, Me, and Layla all said THE SUN, GOES DOW, THE MOON COMES OUT, AND, HIS SHIRT COMES OFF!ah! we all screamed for about 5 minutes but then stopped.

"What about Edward?" Rose said.

"We got that covered too but we cant say it around these kids cause it involes him strip..."

"LAYLA!" Me and Helia screamed.

"Sorry?"

"what is strip?" Jessie said.

"JESSIE NEVER SAY THAT NEVER ASK THAT!" Helia said.

Flora and Layla giggled then burst out laughing then Flora said "Yall suppose to be upstairs!"

The 2 ran to Jessie's room.

**Next day**

Flora and Rose had their bags in Helia's car ready to drive to the mountains.

"Hi Mr and Mrs Knight" I said to them.

"Hi darling you 4 should get their at about 5 so lets go now we have to get to dinner at 7."

We both nodded.

As we were driving Jessie said "Lets go to Wendy's! PLEASES!"

"Sure" Helia said.

"NO! Lets get Covers!" I said.

Helia said "Fine."

I got a salad and coca cola and the girls got burgers and fries with milk.

As we were driving we got hit with a snow storm.

"This is getting annoying." I whispered.

"I know" He said back.

We were only about 5 minutes away then we saw a dear.

"REALLY!" I said

"Why wont it move?" Helia asked me.

"No clue but I can handle it."

"Ok...WAIT WHAT!" But it was too late I was already walking to it.

I some how calmed it and got it to move then got back in the car and we drove off when we got their we went to our hotels Rose and Jessie rooms were by mine and Helia was across.

I was so tired but I got into the shower then put on my beautiful dress.


	4. A fight

I had a pink mermaid dress and my hair in a curly bun like hair style **(Dress is on profile.)**.

Layla had a blue dress with a small strap and her hair down **(Dress on profile.)**

Me and Layla saw each other and hugged then walked down to the lobby and I met Helia's cousin named Linda and her husband Mike Layla met Nabu's Sister Mia and her husband Chase.

"Who Helia is this your girlfriend? She is beautiful! Are you gonna compliment your girlfriend?" Linda said.

"Helia and I are friends." but continued "WAIT? LINDA KNIGHT! HI!" I said hugging her I only knew her because when me and Helia were little we were best friends.

We sat down the seating was me, Helia, Layla, Nabu, Nabu's mother Mrs. Mel, Mr. Mel, My mom, my dad ,Rose, Jessie, Chase, Mia, Mike, and Linda.

"Does anyone hear crying?" Layla said.

"Ops baby moniter baby Lea is crying." Linda said.

"I got up I got her."

"I'll help" Helia said.

When we got to the room I walked in and picked up Lea and rocked her and sang to her then she relaxed and I sat her back down.

"Hey you have good reflexes with babies but what about older people?" Helia said.

"Wha-" Helia pinned me to the bed.

Down stairs Linda said "THEY GETTIN IT ON INFRONT OF MY CHILD!"

"WHAT!" The knigh's and Linfea's said looking up.

"Wow!" Layla said.

"Dude better keep his pants on." Nabu said.

"Layla said "She better keep her top on.

"So not helping!" Mia said giggling but then whispered to Layla "True dat.

Upstairs Helia kissed Flora but she pushed him off then slapped him super hard.

"You some of a bi-" Linda covered the phone to block out words then when she moved her hand she heard "I should shove that pencil so far up your a-" The she covered it again then when she tried moving her hand one more time Flora yelled in a whisper "Next time I will but that pen up your di-" Linda turned off her phone and said "You know what lets just sit quietly." While Rose and Jessie was confused.

Flora came back down angry and Helia slightly scared.

After dinner Rose, Jessie, Laya, Nabu, me, Helia, Linda, Mia, Chase, and Mike went snow boarding.

"Rose Jessie be carful k!" I yelled as the 2 girls got snow boards.

"You are over protective" Helia said.

"I swear I will put my foot up your mother fu..."

"NO!" Linda yelled covering my mouth.

Her husband laughed and said "Ok she cursed you out a lot."

Layla and Flora was snow boarding doing lots of flips at the jumping parts.

When they got to the stop Nabu said "Layla you looked hot."

"Thanks babe." Layla said kissing him.

"OK! SINCE WHEN ARE YOU DATING A ASS?" Flora said.

Mia walked up to Layla and said "I hope you mean donkey."

"Sure!" I said sarcastic.

"Dang girl don't trip cause I finally attmit my feelings to someone I LIKE!" Layla said

"I DONT LIKE HIM AND NEXTTIME THOSE LIPS GO ON I WILL TEAR THAT ARM OFFHIS BODDYAND PUT IT UP HIS A..." "ENOUGH!" Mia said "You need to get along so we can have fun!" Mia continued.

Flora looked down ashamed then said "I cant take it here i'm goin home."

"How?" Helia said.

"I'll buy me a car?" I shrugged

I grabbed my bags told my mom I would stay at Musa's place bought my car and left.

When I got to Musa's house and I told her what happened she said "WHAT! You and Layla never fight?"

"I know!?" I said.

"Come in Bloom and Stella are here for a sleep over."

"I texted them and explained it to them."

I came in we watched moves, ate junk food, did truth or dare, and had pillow fights.


	5. A date

Flora got a call from Layla and reached for her phone but snatched her hand away, took out a Twilight book and read it.

Musa came in and said "Wow its the weekend you're up EARLY!"

"I always wake up at 5 or so!?" Flora said.

Musa sat on the guest bed and said "Why do you hate Helia but you are cool with his friends and us dating them but Layla?"

"Musa, It's just Layla and Rose are really my only family...And I don't like how Helia throw's himself on me!" I said.

"Give em a chance I mean...he is a good guy he is sweet, sensitive, artistic, and poetic!...WOW! just realized something." Musa said.

"What?"

"I'm surprised you 2 aren't married!" Musa said.

"ONE chance then forget about it just one date if you like it well he is yours if you don't like it .HIM!" Musa said.

"FINE!" Flora said with a giggle.

Flora's phone rung and Flora answered it then panicked and tossed it toMusa they tossed it like 3 times each then Flora said "HELLO!?"

"Yeah."

"Me Too."

"Ok agreed"

"WHAT!?" Musa asked VERY NOSY!

"Me and Layla made up we decided we both over reacted but I did the most and now..we are good."

"YAY! Well...i'm going to talk to Riven through our windows catch ya!" Musa said walking out.

"Just one date then forget em." I mumbled to myself.

After the week was up Layla and Flora was cool and Flora went to her window where she threw a paper clip to get his attention.

"What?" Helia said annoyed.

"Look I was rude and over reacted and...and I want us to go to dinner? You in?" Flora said.

"Sure where when?"

"Well...tomorrow get me at...8:30 we can go to um...Oliver Garden!" Flora said happy.

The next day Flora put Rose in her bed tucked her in then put on a Teardrop Cutout Nude Dress.(Dress on profile).

When Helia picked up Flora they took his white convertible.

Flora had lots of fun when they got their.

"Ok that is pure gold!" Flora said laughing.

"Then when my dad got me and put me in the tub once he took me out I was running even faster then at first!" Helia said.

"NAKED?"

"YES!"

Flora was laughing VERY hard again.

"Ok..Ok your turn tell me a humiliating story."

"Um..no"

"Come on."

"Fine ok when I was young every time I was in a open space I ran and once I was running when my mom opened the door I ran and I went into the store and forgot I had my moms credit card."

"You didn't"

"I did!"

"How much?"

"None ya."

"How..Much?"

"$5" She mumbled the last part.

"I'm sorry what was that."

"$500"

Helia started laughing and said "You were SO dead."

"Quiet pretty boy!"

"So i'm pretty."

"Very." I said not ashamed at all.

"Good." They inched closer to each others face and just as their lips was about to meet Layla had saw them and Layla and Nabu yelled "NO..WAY!"

Flora and Helia jumped back and Flora said "I should kill you."

Layla laughed.

Helia took Flora outside and took her home.

When they were at Flora's house they were in front of the door then Helia kissed Flora on the cheek and Flora looked at him shocked.

Helia was about to walk away but Flora grabbed his arm and they kissed then it started raining but they still kissed...after about 3 minutes Flora's dad opened the door and said "Get off my daughter."

Flora looked at her dad.

"Flora I know you like him but still he is like your brother I forbid you 2 to date."

"But-"

"NO flora I mean it."

Helia had ANGER written all on his face.

Helia walked in the house with tears.

Flora slammed the door and yelled "YOU GUYS ARE RUINING MY LIFE I..I LOVE HIM!"

Flora's dad went to her room and said "If I catch you 2 dating again I will personally pull his hair out and hurt him."

"Dad! you cant do that!"

"Flora he is not good like the song you wrote for him just think about it."

Flora called the girls and told them everything and all the girls was mad.


	6. WHAT?

Flora came to school in a pink shirt that says Whaz Up and a green tang top under it, she also had black skinny jeans and ankle pink boots she had her back up singer and base guitar player Roxy, Mike a lead guitar player, and Mac the drummer, they were like her second family.

"Hey Flo hi Mac, Roxy, and Mike." Layla said.

"Hey" They all said.

"WOW! Roses and Thorns... haven't seen you guys as a band in like, what forever." Stella said.

"IKR!" Bloom said.

"ENGLISH! ENGLISH PLEASE!" Sky said.

The girls but Flora and Helia kissed.

"G2G" Flora said walking off to gwt ready for her morning assembly performance. Her band walked behind her.

At the assembly Flora said in the microphone "WOW! Long time no see I know...I know but hey I decided, I never gave you guys a goodbye song as the last time you may and I said MAY hear us as a band."

The Music started

**Good Girl By Carrie Underwood**

Hey, good girl (hey, good girl)  
With your head in the clouds  
I bet you I can tell you  
What you're thinkin' about

You'll see a good boy (you see a good boy)  
Gonna give you the world  
But he's gonna leave you cryin'  
With your heart in the dirt

His lips are dripping honey  
But he'll sting you like a bee  
So lock up all your love and  
Go and throw away the key

Hey good girl (hey, good girl)  
Get out while you can  
I know you think you got a good man

Why, why you gotta be so blind?  
Won't you open up your eyes?  
It's just a matter of time 'til you find  
He's no good, girl  
No good for you  
You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go...  
Better listen to me  
He's low, low, low...

Hey, good girl (hey, good girl)  
You got a heart of gold  
You want a white wedding  
And a hand you can hold  
Just like you should, girl (Just like you should, girl)  
Like every good girl does  
Want a fairy tale ending, somebody to love

But he's really good at lying  
Yeah, he'll leave you in the dust  
'Cause when he says forever  
Well, it don't mean much  
Hey good girl (hey, good girl)  
So good for him  
Better back away honey  
You don't know where he's been

Why, why you gotta be so blind?  
Won't you open up your eyes?  
It's just a matter of time 'til you find  
He's no good, girl  
No good for you  
You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go...  
Yeah yeah yeah, he's low  
Yeah yeah yeah

Roxy: Oh, he's no good, girl  
Why can't you see?  
He'll take your heart and break it  
Listen to me, yeah

Roxy and Flora: Why, why you gotta be so blind?  
Won't you open up your eyes?  
Just a matter of time 'til you find  
He's no good, he's no good

Flora: Won't you open up your eyes?  
Just a matter of time 'til you find  
He's no good, girl  
No good for you  
You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes

At the end of Flora song she went up to the girls and they hugged her then they had a group hug with the Winx and the Roses and Thorns.

"One question the Roses are Roxy and Flora and Mike and Mac are the thorns?" Brandon said hugging Flora who was like a little sister to him.

"No the other way around dude." Mac said.

"Really!?" Riven said.

"YEAH!" Roxy said.

"Gay much." Helia said.

"You know you should really learn sarcasm." Mike said.

"OH!" The guys said.

"Idiot." Layla said.

"PRIVOCY TIME!" Bloom said pushing the girls away from the area.

"Look Helia I really like you and I-" Flora was cut off by Helia kissing her.

"AW!" The Winx and Roxy.

"What Ever." All the guys said.

Helia swatted them away as he still kissed Flora.

"Not much luck now what do we do Flora's mom and dad are here!" Musa said.

"But Flora's mom doesn't care!" Stella said.

"YOU IDIOT Flora's dad cares!" Layla said.

Flora heard and snatched away from Helia.

"I'm sorry Helia I really love you..but my dad and..and my-"

Flora was cut off by Flora's dad standing near them.

"Ugh um?" Flora's dad cleared his throat.

"Dad?" Flora said.

"I saw the kiss, go home we will talk about this later."

"BUT DAD!"

"Flora don't make me raise my voice."

"BUT DAD!" Flora know had tears.

"Eric!" Flora's mom yelled.

"Daisy I don't want this man by my daughter."

"ERIC! Cant you see she loves him next thing you know you will be telling the man that gets on his knees for her she cant merry her! You have to let go she is 16 she wont be your little girls forever!" Daisy Flora's mom said to Eric.

Eric just walked away.

"Honey ignore him ok."

"MOM! He isn't even my dad I don't care about him! he didn't make me!" Flora yelled then ran out.

"What does she mean?" Musa said.

"Something a girl would never want to happen." Layla said.

"How do you know?" Bloom asked Layla.

"Me and Flora was raised together she knows everything about Flora as if they were sisters even though their just god sisters." Daisy said then continued "Come to my house girls I'm sure Flora is running home now."

"We'll come to!" Said the guys, Roxy, and Mike and Mac.


	7. The Truth

"What happened to Flora was she and Layla was in Flora's room playing and I was pregnant with Rose and Flora and Layla was 7 and me and Flora's dad as arguing when they heard they sat on the stairs and watched and listened, then he walked off and we haven't seen him since, Layla and Flora was hugging crying in fear." Daisy said.

"Poor Flora" Roxy said.

"Mommy?"

"Rose? Honey...um pack up some clothes like Flora taught you Musa is going to take you to her house and pick up Aisha so you, Aisha, and Melody can play since Bloom's older sister Daphne will be with Stella's older sister Sunny."

"Ok! Where is Flora?"

"She will be home soon just come on and quick, my mom is making home made pizza for you little ones to eat."

"OK!"

Flora burst through the door "Eric...he...he physically abused me...he punched me...slapped me...and stomped me then took a women to his bed room."

"I fought him back but I lost."

"Flora it's ok...no one really NEEDS a dad." Helia said.

"WHAT! Everyone needs their parents!" Stella said.

Helia shrugged.

"And here I thought you were perfect for Flora."

"Layla please spend the night."

"You ok Flo?" Bloom said.

"Musa, Stella, Bloom, Layla can you spend the night?" Flora asked clutching her tummy in pain because of the fight."

"I'll drop off Rose you girls help Flora." Daisy said then left with Rose for Musa's house.

Flora looked at her window and saw Helia kissing one of Flora's OLD friends named Amanda.

"Flo? It'll be ok." Bloom said.

Flora put on a black tang top, a black leather jacket, black mini skirt, black leggings, and black knee high length lace heel boots.

"I need you girls to cover i'm going to take out the trash." Flora said.

Flora got her black purse/ duffle bag like and put in her keys and a bat (Metal bat).

Flora hopped out her window with her bag.


	8. Revenge

Flora came back in through the window and said come on we have to be ready for our last day of school and at the end of the day I have a performance, but...I have a felling Helia wont have his perfect car anymore." Flora said with a evil grin.

" . !" All the girls asked with a grin in union.

"Read the lyrics to the song i'm singing today out the after school assembly." Flora said tossing them the lyrics.

"OH!" All the girls said when they finished reading

"You bad." Stella said silly.

All the girls laughed while Flora stood with her hands on her hips with a smile.

Flora went to school in the outfit she messed up Helia's car with and the girls in the same out fit but Layla's was win blue, Stella's was in orange, Musa's was in hot pink and Bloom's was in red.

Hey girls they kissed their girlfriends and Amanda kissed Helia Then Musa said come on girls les get to class.

"Can I walk with you!?" Amanda asked.

"NO!" All the girls but Flora said.

At the end of the day Flora stood in front of the school happy for it being the last day of school till spring break.

Flora spoke in the mic "Girls this is a song called Before he cheats, This is what I did to some one, so I turned it into a song...maybe this is the time for him to find out who did it?"

The girls cheered and the music started.

**Before He Cheats By Carrie Underwood**

Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond tramp,  
and she's probably getting frisky...  
right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink  
'cause she can't shoot whiskey...  
Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool stick,  
showing her how to shoot a combo...

And he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side  
of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karaoke.  
Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"  
and he's a-thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on  
3 dollars worth of that bathroom Polo*...

Oh, and he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side  
of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

Roxy: I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
'cause the next time that he cheats...  
Oh, you know it won't be on me!

No... not on me

Flora: 'Cause I dug my key into the side  
of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Roxy: Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...

Roxy and Flora: Oh, before he cheats... oh, oh.

Flora and Roxy walked up to the Winx then out of the school to Roxy's car to go to her place.

Helia thought about his car then the lyrics to Flora's song then gasped and said "That explains why Flora's name was carved into my seats and everything else."

Helia told the guys and they started laughing then Riven said "Ok...first off, you had that coming, second Flora wouldn't do that but because of what she said in that song like AMANDA! Is a bleach blonde so." Then started laughing.

"Well they are all alike so at least we learned not to cheat on the Winx." Brandon said.

"Not funny and we weren't even dating."

"Yeah that kiss told me something different." Nabu said.

**With the girls**

"OK! That was so awesome and FUN!" Roxy said.

"And Funny." Musa said with a chuckle.

"Hopefully that idiot knows I did it."

"How do you know he will find out it was you?" Stella said with one eye brow raised.

"When I left everything about what happened to that car I did to his that is how I came up with that song." Flora said with a shrug.

"Ok...Pure gold." Bloom said in between laughs.


	9. Forgiveness

When Flora was at her window with Rose in her lap video chatting with the Winx.

"Hey Layla how is Aisha?" Rose asked.

"She is fine! Thanks." Layla said

"Can she come over tomorrow?" Rose said.

"Sure!" Layla said with a friendly smile.

"YAY!" Rose said hoping out of Flora's lap to go to her room and set up her toys for tomorrow.

Flora heard a thump on her window and looked up and saw Helia with a smile and a jar of 4 pencils left.

Helia smiled and Flora rolled her eyes and closed her curtains.

"ok He wont give up until you forgive him." Stella said

Flora rolled her eyes.

"And he wont date anyone other than you so he wont date til he has you!" Bloom said

"Well I guess he is going to die alone." Flora shrugged.

"So bogus." Musa said with a smile

"Flo i'm home!" Daisy yelled.

"G2G." Flora said.

"Bye god sis!" The Winx yelled in union. Then blew a kiss.

Flora blew back a kiss then closed her laptop and hugged her mom.

"Jessie is coming over tomorrow." Daisy said

"YAY JESSIE AND AISHA!" Rose said going to her room to get a extra set of toys for Jessie.

Daisy smiled and went to the kitchen to start dinner.

Their was a knock on the door and Flora pened it then slammed the door closed and when she went in her room she saw Helia and said "Dang left the window open."

"Let us talk."

"NO!"

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO YOU SOME OF A BI-"

"Flora who are you talking to!" Daisy yelled from the kitchen.

"Some one who will die if they don't leave." Flora mumbled.

"GET OUT!" Flora said pushing Helia to the window.

Helia grabbed Flora's arm and Helia held it hard and squeezed it.

Flora slowly fell to the floor in pain then got up and slapped him leaving a red mark.

Helia pined her to the bed and tried to kiss her and did but Flora just sat and enjoyed it.

After a minute or so Helia said "I didn't mean to hurt you Flora "I love you and you only."

Flora said "Don't be so corny and kiss me again Helia." Flora said pulling him into another kiss.

Then Helia got off her and said "So is it...well you know...official?"

"Yes." Flora said

Helia left her window and Flora just flopped in her computer chair then video chatted and told the girls.

They all shrieked.


End file.
